


Small Smiles

by Unsugar



Series: Small Bits of Life [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsugar/pseuds/Unsugar
Summary: He misses something. He wonders what.





	Small Smiles

He knew it was supposed to be a half-moon in the sky tonight. And he also knew that the weather forecast had said it would be cloudy tonight. Not that he could see anything in the sky anyway, living in this bright city.

Yet here he is, out at their balcony, cross-legged, only in his thin sweater and track bottoms. His eyes look up to the murky sky, not really searching for anything to stare at.

It is still a bit too early for him to sleep, and while he prefers to read his night away, Changmin knows he will not be able to focus on that new book he has brought with him. He is a bit restless, he realises, but he does not know why.

A knock on the balcony’s sliding glass door makes him turn around, and his housemate is standing there, his head pokes out. He can feel a smile gracing his own lips.

“Who would knock on their own balcony door?” he asks, moving a bit further towards the end.

Taking that as a permission, Yunho moves into the balcony, slowly making his way to him. A frown appears on his face. “How in the world can you sit like that? The balcony is too small.” 

Changmin laughs. He changes his seating position when his partner moves closer to him, nudging him to give him space. Knees moving up, he puts his chin on them, face turns to look at Yunho. “Pure talent.”

After a few tries, stifled laughters and glares, the older man seemingly decides that the best position is to put his feet up against the fence, long legs stretching in front of him. “So, what’s up?”

Browns eyes blink at that. “Er, nothing? Why?”

Yunho puts his elbows on his knees, and looks at the younger man. “I thought you would be in the living room, reading. Or at least, in the bedroom, playing that new game you downloaded into your phone.”

He wonders why, too. Not in the mood to read, and even losing interest in that new game he has wanted to try.

“By the way, Mum said hi. She said to remember to eat properly and have enough rest,” Yunho continues, noticing that Changmin has that faraway look again, which quickly disappears as a smirk appears on that youthful face.

“Are you sure she’s not talking to you?” After all , it is Yunho who seems to be everywhere, even when they are busy getting for their anniversary events. Going on trips with their fellow idols, visiting new places, trying new things... while Changmin stays at home, either reading or watching animes or playing games or going for drinks with close friends nearby.

_‘This is it,’_ he thinks. He sees his older partner every day, by his side during almost every breathing moment. But they have not done anything _alone_ together, just the two of them. Not in the eyesight of the agency, friends or anyone else.

“She specifically said for you, so don’t you turn this back to me—Changmin?” Yunho stops abruptly when the other moves closer, and leans on his shoulder. “Min-ah?”

There is a short silent. “We’re free tomorrow, right?” Feeling a nod brushing on top of his head, Changmin continues. “Let’s not go out. Let’s just stay in. Maybe I can finally start on that book...” He already thinks the idea sound stupid. Staying in at home, doing their own stuff? Yunho must have his own plans for tomorrow, and he is—

“—And I can catch up with that drama series,” Yunho finishes for him, his voice low and gentle, catching on to what Changmin is trying to convey. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

No more words are exchanged after that. Changmin leans closer to his long-time partner; Yunho puts his hand on the younger’s knee. They do not look at each other, just up and forward, small smiles on their faces.

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note I haven't been writing for years. And this fic would not see the light of the day if not because of jumpstarts.


End file.
